Letting love settle in
by BlueFireIce
Summary: KeikoxYusuke oneshot keiko is worrying yusuke will die and that she'll never get to tell him she loves him i suck at summaries sorry for OOCness


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho**

Keiko sighed sadly as she waited for Yusuke to come home. He and his team had been gone for 3 days now. Keiko was doing her best not to worry. She sighed as she stared at the T.V. screen not really watching what was on. It was some soap opera. The woman was crying because her boyfriend came home and was hurt. Keiko just glared at the screen.

Why the hell was she crying? She had her man back. He would heal. She didn't need to cry over such a small ordeal but she was. That was real life though. Crying because your man came home injured. Keiko would love to believe otherwise but she had done the same thing before. Yusuke had come back bloody and bruised but still very much alive. She cried. She was happy and sad.

Keiko stood up and walked to the kitchen and opened her refrigerator door to look for something to eat. She leaned down and saw some strawberry yogurt. She smiled a little and grabbed the container and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. She opened the container and sat down on the couch again. She dipped her spoon in and sighed, flipping through channels on the T.V.

Keiko settled on watching the news. Nothing much was begin reported. Just a missing person, a robbery, a fire, and the usual stuff that was shown almost everyday. Keiko sighed as she ate another bite of her yogurt. She finished off the yogurt and flipped channels again. She stopped on the soap again. The lady still was crying.

Keiko watched to see what had happened. She found out her man died because his injuries were to horrible to treat. He would never heal and would have slowly died. So he decided on an easy quick death. She was crying over his hospital bed. Her friends were staring at her in sadness. They couldn't relate to her feelings. Keiko now understood why she cried the first time. She knew something bad would happen.

This made Keiko concerned. What if Yusuke came back and couldn't handle the attack wounds he had received? Yes there was Yukina and Botan who could heal him but what if even then he would die. What would Keiko do if she could never have Yusuke back? She hadn't even told him she loved him.

This made a tear trail down Keiko's face. Her thoughts trailed to what Yusuke's last words would end up being and what she would tell him as he died. Then she thought, what if she never got to tell him goodbye? What if he died during the battle? He wouldn't ever know he was loved by her.

Keiko wept into her hands as the thoughts came to her mind. She had thought of what it would be like if Yusuke never came back and she knew it would be hard to live. She had thought these things many times before. She always ended up crying over this but then Yusuke would come home alright and live.

Keiko couldn't begin to think of her life without Yusuke. It was hard for her to do so at times like these. Yes there was a moment in time where she thought her Yusuke had left her but he came back. He pulled through and came back because she believed. So maybe if she just believed this time he would come home just fine.

She knew this was a bad battle and would take a while but she hated waiting for Yusuke to come home. Keiko was now panting lightly on the floor from crying. She always ended up doing this when she worried about Yusuke's life. Yusuke didn't know she did this though. Keiko didn't like crying in front of him. She liked looking strong and emotionally steady. She knew it made him proud.

Keiko heard the door open lightly. It was probably Yukina. Yukina would usually come to check up on Keiko when Yusuke and the team were in battle. Yukina always had a way of cheering her up and reassuring her. Yukina had seen Keiko in this emotional state before and Yukina was now used to it. Keiko needed Yukina right now.

Keiko then realized it wasn't Yukina when she was picked up by strong arms and was pulled into a hug. She sniffed the air and smelt a hint of blood and a lot of sweat. Keiko brought her hand up and felt the person's hair. She felt gel on her hands and Keiko smiled through the tears on her face. She hugged Yusuke back.

"Keiko, are you okay?" Yusuke mumbled pulling back from the hug. His face held much worry. Keiko smiled.

"I'm much better now that you're here." Keiko whispered. Yusuke gave her a look of confusion but smiled with pride.

"Well isn't everyone happy when I come around?" Yusuke asked playfully to break the sadness. Keiko giggled and hugged him.

"Yusuke…" She mumbled into his chest. Yusuke placed his chin on her head.

"Yeah Keiko?" Yusuke asked. Keiko waited a while before answering him.

"I love you." She mumbled into his chest. Yusuke smiled and hugged Keiko close.

"You thought I didn't know that?" Yusuke mumbled back. Keiko smiled and snuggled closer to Yusuke.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew before I ever lost you." Keiko whispered. Yusuke smirked.

"You won't lose me Keiko. I'll stay with you." Yusuke said. Keiko pulled back a little from the hug and kissed Yusuke's cheek.

"I'll stay with you too." Keiko said and hugged him again. The couple sat in comfortable silence, letting their love settle in for the first time.

**Well that's it. Please review. I know it sucked and I know both characters were far out of character and I'm sorry for that. Flame if you must.**


End file.
